The communications revolution of the 1990's has led to an increasing need for further and better means of transporting both data and voice communications. One offshoot of this revolution has been the burgeoning growth in wireless communications as more and more data is being transmitted by wireless means. For wireless handsets, wireless PDAs (personal digital assistants), and other wireless devices, one overarching concern is power consumption—the less power a device consumes the more desirable it is. To this end, higher efficiency components, such as amplifiers, are desirable in these wireless devices.
One type of architecture which was used in the past but has fallen out of recent favor is the so called Chireix architecture. First suggested by Henry Chireix in 1935, the technique also known as “outphasing” involves separately phase modulating two signals and recombining them in a combiner or combining network. By judiciously adjusting the phase modulation of the two signals, the combined resulting signal can become amplitude modulated as well as phase modulated. This technique enables the use of saturated amplifiers or switching amplifiers for amplitude modulated signals.
Also called “ampliphase” by the RCA Corporation when used in some of their radio transmitters, the technique has recently fallen out of favor due to its seeming inapplicability when amplifying signals. Previous attempts used common forms of linear and saturating amplifiers such as Class A and Class AB amplifiers to try and amplify the two signals prior to their being combined. Unfortunately, these efforts have yielded unacceptable results as the resulting circuits were found to be insufficiently efficient. A Chireix based architecture, if properly working with sufficient efficiency, would offer advantages in not only power consumption but in other areas as well.
Based on the above, there is a need for, methods or circuits which overcome or at least mitigate the drawback of the prior art. Such a solution should provide the advantages of a Chireix or outphasing architecture while providing sufficient amplification efficiency to be useful.